Finn, Jake and Nelo: The Revival
by Archwroter
Summary: The Revival: It was 3 years since Finn's death in the Redemption. But when a foretold threat returns to ravage Ooo, will Finn return after his willing 'suicide' to help those that once betrayed him? Rated M for valid reasons(Same Finnceline theme). Read The Damned & The Redemption first!
1. Aftermath of a Great Loss

**Hello, readers! Archwroter here, saying that Finn, Jake and Nelo saga has third sequence! Warning, don't read without reading the Damned and the Redemption first. OK, no more further ado. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter** **1:** **Aftermath** **of** **a** **Great** **Loss**

The night time left as the morning arrived. The dews fell from the tree leaves and landed on anything that happened to be under it. The sun rose and gave light to everything on the surface of the Earth, but those rays of light didn't reach everything. Some were hidden well in a cave that was devoid of sunlight, where a burnt apart house could be seen near TWO mausoleums.

The burnt house was the place where Nelo and Jake the Dog resided. They have been living there so they could fulfill their promise of guarding the eternal resting places of their friends, Finn the Human and Marceline Abadeer. They also moved Lady Rainicorn and her pups' graves to the second mausoleum. Everyday, Jake and Nelo would mourn, grieve and cry over the graves of their deceased families. Simon and Hunson Abadeer would always visit once a week to pay their respects to deceased Finn and his family.

Jake and Nelo have always protected the mausoleums from everything. No one else in Ooo had ever entered the cave since the war 3 years ago. They're not even allowed to visit the graves there. Bubblegum had also been trying to visit, but she was kept away harshly. Hell, her nose was broken by Nelo 5 times already.

Losing Finn affected not only Jake and Nelo, but all of Ooo as well. Without the hero of Ooo the criminals, thieves, evil-doers, fiends, monsters and evil threats have increased. And sooner or later, the greatest evil Ooo have ever faced shall rise once more. Just like the voice from Nelo's mouth had once foretold.

* * *

**Phew! That's a chapter for you readers. Hope y'all liked it. Don't forget, your reviews are very appreciated!**


	2. The Evil's Reawakening

**Chapter 2: The Evil's Reawakening**

Jake was crying on Lady Rainicorn's grave as always. That was before he went to look at the old photos of him with their deceased families, the only memento left from them. He also cried while doing that.

As for Nelo, he sat right next to Finn's grave in the mausoleum. A tear seemed to be flowing down his cheek. He mumbled, asking 'why' at the grave over and over again. He was puzzled and torn up after Finn's death, which seemed like a willing suicide to him. Suddenly, Peppermint Butler came into the cave. Jake and Nelo somewhat allowed him to be there, since he admitted himself that Bubblegum had gone mad since she lost Finn. He was looking at their sorrow condition before alerting them of his presence. "Don't be sad, good Sir's. The hero had indeed rested in peace. But that would still have to wait, for the greatest evil is already reborn..." Peppermint Butler said. Jake sighed and said, "I've told you guys already. We don't fight evil no more since Finn died. If there's any great evil or whatever y'all just handle it yourselves". "But it's impossible for just anyone to battle The Lich!" the butler said back.

"What! The Lich's back? But how?" asked Jake in shocked tone. "He broke out from the baby form. He's just trying to get the Unholy energy back" Peppermint Butler answered. At the moment, Nelo's magic energy that he took from the Lich felt like it was being drained. Nelo called Jake to him and said, "The Lich! It's taking back the magic energy I took from him. We need the help of one person, Finn the Human". Jake was dumbfounded but when Nelo pointed at Peppermint Butler, he finally understood. "Then what the stink are we waiting for? Pep. Butler! Open up the portal!" Jake said tenaciously.

Jake and Nelo took the Butler's hands and opened the portal to the Land of the Dead. "I'll come by later. I gotta run and get some fruit punch for Death!" Peppermint Butler said before the portal closed. So Nelo and Jake navigated the Land of the Dead, in search for Ooo's savior.

* * *

**Ok, now! I'm finally done with chapter 2. Here's something great. I'm gonna add some more characters here. Maybe I'll add 4 Deities (Glob Grob Grod Gob), Abraham Lincoln (King of Mars), Cosmic Owl and Prismo (consider that Prismo's still alive). What do you readers think? Read and Review...**


	3. A Visit to Death's Place

**Chapter** **3:** **A Visit to Death's Place**

Jake was walking next to Nelo, pretending to be aware of the skeletons there. They went through the Land of the Dead until they reached the skeleton monster who admits the dead in through the gate.

Jake went to the Gate and it asked, "How'd you die? And I don't take 'because we're awesome' as an answer". Jake struggled trying to think of a stupid excuse for entrance. He also wanted to try going pass it, but this time the skeleton monster is smart enough to block the entrance. "Yo! Can't you let us in? It's me, Nelo!" Nelo said to it. The skeleton monster couldn't recall who Nelo specifically was, so Nelo had to prove it. "I'm Nelo. Nelo Angelo!" he said to it before changing into his Nelo Angelo form. With the armor on him, he had an unbelievably great aura. "Oh man! It's you?! Then go ahead man! Haha!" it said back as if it felt excited at Nelo's arrival.

They continued through the gate and encountered the skeletons there. However, Jake was in a weirded state as these skeletons weren't chasing them for their flesh. Instead, they waved and greeted Nelo like a visitor. As they reached the Death Castle, Jake walked in and tried to find Death. "Hey, what's up? Jake you're dead ALREADY?!" Jake was startled at the sudden voice of Death until he even fell backwards. "Death! That's not funny..." Nelo said back to Death. "Oh, of course. What brings you by? Wanna return the armor?" Death asked jokingly. Nelo chuckled and said, "Hahaa! Hell no!". They both started laughing like hell for the next moment.

After they stopped laughing, Death asked, "Well, I knew why you're all here, Peppermint Butler told me everything you guys wanted. C'mon, to the back". Death started leading them to the back of the Death Castle, where they could see a familiar house that illuminated light. But what's going to make them more shocked would be whoever lived there...


	4. Heartwarming Family Reunion

**Chapter 4: Heartwarming Family Reunion**

Jake and Nelo stood before the strangely familiar house before them. It looked like a normal house, Marceline's house to be exact. The difference between it and the current Marceline's house on the Overworld (Earth), was that this one was illuminating light.

As they were both admiring the house, Peppermint Butler called for them. "Mr. Jake, Mr. Nelo, you're here! Please do come in" Peppermint Butler said. They just entered at the invite and as they saw the people on the living room couch, their mouths were agape. "FINN!" Jake yelled before hugging his dead brother. "Whoa! Easy... Now I knew y'all are surprised, but there's more for y'all to meet..." Finn said causing Jake to release him. Nelo who finally closed his mouth, gave a smirk at his long gone biological brother. "Now this one's Marceline," he said, pointing to Marceline. "Jake looked at her in confused state. Afterwards, Finn started calling loudly for two other people. They seemed younger than Finn and Marcy, whom were currently 27. "This is Jay..." Finn pointed them to the young man wearing black-blue checkered shirt, wearing Finn's bear hat and blue jeans. He had black hair, fangs and red eyes like Finn. "As for this one, she's Angela" Finn continued as he pointed to the young lady wearing red long sleeved shirt and really short skirts. She had long, golden locks of hair and also fangs and red eyes. Finn took a deep breath as he said, "Jay and Angela were my unborn twin children...".

Jake's mouth was agape while Nelo just smirked. Jake was about to say something but was cut off when Finn said, "Before you even ask, I'll explain. I got a deal with Death to let me and Marcy live in a perfect life in our home, here in the Underworld. And we wanted our unborn children to be born here". Death came into the house with Peppermint Butler, carrying fruit punch and some more party feasts. "Well, it's not really true. He ACTUALLY won a shouting match against me. So yeah, I got him what he wanted", Death revealed to them about how Finn got the deal with Death. Jake started laughing and Nelo gave another smirk. They knew Finn was headstrong and psychotic, but they couldn't believe even Death lost a shouting match against him. "Jake, I named my children after you and Nelo Angelo to honor you as my best of friends. I also got you another surprise..." Finn said to him. Suddenly, a familiar Korean voice was heard calling Jake. Jake was shocked, dumbfounded and happy because Lady Rainicorn, Jake Jr., TV, Viola, Charlie and Kim Khil Wan were there too, so he hugged them all with his stretched arm. "They deserved perfect lives too, Jake. So under Finn's wishes, I gave them a chance..." Death said.

After Jake was done thanking Death and Finn, their party began. They danced, sang and had fun after the family reunion, until they even forgot the main reason why they were there in the first place.


	5. Back to the Main Urge

**Chapter 5: Back to the Main Urge**

Finn was dancing with Marceline. Jake was chugging on some fruit punch while his children and wife cheered at him. Death was eating nachos with Peppermint Butler, as they were talking about dark and corrupted stuff.

However, Nelo was just sitting on the windowsill as everyone was partying. He had his hood on since he seemed to be resting. It wasn't such a long rest though. He awakened after the party died out. Jake seemed to have passed out after chugging that much fruit punch. Peppermint Butler left the Underworld already. As for Death, he went back to his castle. Finn and Marcy sat and cuddled on their sofa. Jay and Angela were still having sword practice outside. "Yo! Jake wake up! Enough partying, dog! Time to tell him why we're here in the first place" Nelo said to Jake while shaking him. Jake groggily said, "What? Who? Oh, why we're here, huh? Hmm...". It took him quite a while but it finally hit him. "OH MY GOB! How can I forget?!" Jake yelled after realizing how much time he wasted. "Guess, you're too much a rowdy party dog, huh?" Nelo asked sarcastically causing Jake to glare at him.

Jake ran to Finn and said, "Finn, we really forgot to tell you this!". "What? What is it?" Finn asked back. "Dude, we need you to return to life, man! Back to Ooo! We need you man!" Jake said in urgency. "Let me guess, the Lich is back, am I right? Sorry, but that's why I wanted to die" Finn said to him. Jake who was dumbfounded simply asked, "Wha? You're scared of the Lich?!". Nelo bopped Jake's head and asked, "No, you idiot! He's escaping into Underworld so he won't have to help the Overworld that betrayed him!". "Exactly! Why would I help those who turned their back on me? I'll just let them suffer and be destroyed under The Lich's wrath while I enjoy my life here with Marcy and the rest of my family. You can join the family right now, too", Finn explained. Jake wanted to protest, but even he knew Finn had a point. Nelo simply obliged to Finn's offer and Jake also did.

"Ok, so now y'all wanted to stay, huh?" Death asked as he was leaning at the door and listening to their conversation from the beginning. They agreed, but Death had a proposition for Nelo. He whispered to Nelo's ear and suddenly Nelo snapped, "What the fucking hell! Fuck no way! I'm not doing it!".


	6. Propositions led to Plans

**Hello, again readers! Here's chapter 6. I knew y'all should be reading this one properly and exactly, as it's gonna be what led to their next adventures. Also, I'm putting in aspects from the Devil May Cry series (including DmC Devil May Cry) into the story. They'll work in as characters on another dimension. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Propositions led to Plans**

"Oh, c'mon now Nelo. It could be funny," Death said to Nelo with a menacing laugh. Nelo stood his ground and didn't even want to consider about Death's proposition.

"What the hell were y'all arguing about?" Marceline yelled as she came out with the rest of the family. "Nothing, Marcy. It's just that he's refusing a proposition from me" Death answered casually. Nelo gave Death a glare and said, "That proposition was ridiculously stupid! Why would I do it for you're favor anyway?". Everyone made questioning faces until Angela asked, "What's that proposition about, Uncle?". "Wait, how many brothers does Dad have anyways?" Jay asked suddenly. Jake came through and answered, "Well, I'm just your adoptive uncle. He's your biological uncle". Jay gave an 'I thought so' look at Jake.

Finn got their attention back afterwards."Anyways, I still won't do it. You're crazy to think that I'm gonna meet the Prince of Darkness again", Nelo said to Death with his arms crossed. "Who's this 'Prince of Darkness' y'all are talking about? And what does he got to do with your proposition?" Finn asked. Everyone looked at Nelo who cleared his throat. "The Prince of Darkness is Mundus, a supreme demon overlord. He's in another dimension, where demons from their Underworld attack the humans on their Earth so they could rule it. They still failed till now, cuz' that dimension have a demon slayer that kept the peace going on..." Nelo explained, leaving them all to ask more. Once they're questions were answered, Nelo continued, "I actually don't want to return, because Mundus would definitely kill me for stealing the Dark Angel armor. Now, Death wanted me to retrieve Mundus' third eye! Ain't that crazy?!". They all nodded since Nelo had a point.

"You still gotta do it. Glob Grod Grob Gob wanted it so they can trade it to me for King of Mars' immortality. Nelo was thinking how to get himself a benefit from the deal with these deities. Finally, it hit him. "Finn, Jake and Death, gather now! I've got an alternate but legit plan!" Nelo yelled with a devilish smirk.


	7. Ooo in Peril- Part I

**Chapter 7: Ooo in Peril- Part I**

"Everyone got the plan?" Nelo explained. Everyone nodded and started preparing for their adventure. Finn took his old retractable sword and placed it on his back.

Finn took his children's hands and said, "Jay and Angela, I want you to take care of your mother while I'm gone. Ask her if you want to know where I'm leaving to". Then, he went over to Marceline and kissed her lips softly before saying, "I'm leaving. I'm gonna make sure our life was still on. We'll live a perfect life and perfect afterlife... I love you, Marcy". "I love you, too Finn..." she said, hugging him back. Jake hugged Lady and his pups before joining Nelo and Finn who had waited at the door. Nelo opened a portal using his Yamato and they leapt in, heading for their first destination. They ended up at the Pit in the Desert of Wonders, visiting an unholy creature.

Meanwhile, Bubblegum at the Candy Kingdom was mourning over Finn's death. She sat on a chair near the window, crying and even regretting all her past actions that led to losing many of the people she considered friends. Aligheri was locking himself in his room, thinking about what was happening to his family currently. Peppermint Butler walked down the hallways and waited in front of Bubblegum's room. Suddenly, he got a call from Death telling him that the 'countdown began' so he went into Bubblegum's room. Noticing the Butler there, shequickly wiped her tears. "M'lady, I know you're torn up about Finn's death but Ooo is facing greater problems. I've heard that the Lich is back, and in 24 hour he shall destroy Ooo!" the butler said to her, making her expression grow serious. She took the next hour to round up the kingdoms of Ooo and another hour to inform them of the Lich's siege. Another hour was still needed, for they were having their meeting of royalties.

"All kingdoms are busy with their own preparations. But even so, our chance of winning were very small since the only hero Ooo had ever known is now dead!" she said to the other princesses in the meeting room. "Hahah! By the looks of it the princesses and queens here could really use my help against the Lich!" a voice echoed in their eardrums, and everyone in there were actually horrified, shocked and frightened seeing that it came from the mouth of Finn the Human...


	8. Ooo in Peril- Part II

**Chapter 8: Ooo in Peril- Part II**

Finn stood before them, looking proud with Jake and Nelo on his side. At the moment, everyone turned hostile towards him. Some guards from outside barged in to protect the princesses. Rattleballs did too.

"Whoa! Chill, people. Just chill... I'm here to help alright?" Finn said to them. Of course they wouldn't tolerate him, since he became a threat to them once. "How're we gonna trust you? I mean your like, lumpin' weird!" Lumpy Space Princess said. Finn chuckled at that statement, since he found himself looking pretty weird. His body were bones and he had only a little bit of flesh on his face and body. His clothing were slightly torn like his backpack. His eyes were glowing green. "C'mon, give me a chance! I just revived him after all, yeeesh!" Nelo said with an annoyed tone. Bubblegum didn't trust Finn like the others, but knowing that Aligheri would enjoy seeing his father again and she missed Finn so much she allowed them to join.

The princesses resided at the Candy Kingdom with their armies camped outside. Bubblegum and Aligheri found Finn who was sitting alone on the windowsill. "Dad! Oh, I'm so happy you returned!" Aligheri said, but that caused Finn to glare. Then Finn grinned and said, "Bubblegum, you still hide the truth from him?". Bubblegum flinched at the statement while Aligheri gave her a look of confusion. Finn jumped out and landed near Jake and Nelo who were training for the battle THEY intended. Finn called forth his Blade of Grass and practiced with Nelo and Jake.

They rested well after the practices, everyone did except for Aligheri and Bubblegum. Bubblegum thought of how Finn wasn't even considering on returning to their family while her son used his senses to understand what was actually being hidden away from his knowledge. However, they lost their time to think since the sun had risen on the day of judgement.


	9. Unexpected turn of Events

**Chapter 9: Unexpected turn of Events**

The sun rose that day, but none could see the sunlight. It was mostly blocked off by some sort of nuclear winter cloud.

Bubblegum and the rest of Ooo's defensive forces were standing in their positions. The nuclear winter already alerted them of The Lich's presence. She could admit that with Finn and his accomplices on their side, they're strong enough. It's a good thing she had Aligheri locked inside a panic room in the cellar for his safety. Suddenly, an explosion followed by a green mushroom cloud came from the Desert of Wonders. The Lich arrived with his Goo monster army and the battle began. As the defensive forces were charging towards the Goo monsters, The Lich casted a flaming green firewall in front of them. The Lich who had stopped them dead in their tracks, laughed at the actual foolishness of Ooo. "Weaklings, you have all come to battle me like I'm your great enemy. But your foolishness is when you haven't any idea of what I'm after..." The Lich said with a menacing laugh. No one tried to negotiate with him, so he continued, "You don't know what your enemies are after, so you don't know what you should be defending...". "Whatever Lich! We have someone that can actually beat you! Finn is alive, Lich!" Bubblegum yelled at it. The Lich laughed and said, "Finn? Oh, yes. The last of the human species. But still, I don't care...". The Lich laughed once again and continued, "...for you've lost, already".

While the Lich stalled them with the conversation, Jake had stretched his arm and brought Finn and Nelo up the roof of Candy Kingdom castle. Finn whistled and got everyone's attention before saying, "The Lich's right. You've already lost!". Everyone was dumbfounded and puzzled at Finn's statement. Finn snapped his fingers and five explosions happened around the Candy Kingdom. The explosions revealed the radioactive waste under the Candy Kingdom grounds. The Lich sucked every of the waste into his energy. "Enjoy the feast, Lich! Like we said, these radioactive wastes originated as the aftermath of the Mushroom War. It's radioactive origins were the same as yours, dude!" Finn yelled to the Lich. Bubblegum got scared seeing that Finn wasn't just helping the Lich and betraying Ooo, he's even calling the Lich his 'dude'.

As he was getting life energy from the radioactive wastes, his Goo monsters attacked Ooo without warning. Bubblegum literally forgot the Lich was already attacking when she saw Finn and his accomplices entering the Candy Kingdom castle.


	10. True Purpose

**Chapter 10: True Purpose**

The Lich's forces were actually destroying Ooo's defending army. Bodies were ripped apart, heads were split and bloods were spilled. For the Lich was still at large, his energy and powers still increasing with every bit of radioactive waste he sucked.

Bubblegum was there on the Morrow, watching the bloodshed. She was still shocked by what Finn had done. He worked together with the Lich and gave him an ultimate source of power, all in the name of vengeance. She got out of her shocked state when she saw Finn, Jake and Nelo running into her castle. She flew the Morrow and landed near where they entered before getting off of it to go after them. They seemed to be heading to the cellar. Suddenly, another thought hit her. "Oh no! Glob, how can I not see this? Even Finn wouldn't let the Lich get ultimate power unless..." she said as she ran down the stairs into the cellar. The vault in the cellar had it's door opened causing chills to go down her spine. She quickly ran into the vault without noticing that Jake held his stretched leg out to trip her, causing her to fall down face first on the floor. "...unless Finn will get something in return," Nelo said in a cocky tone after seeing Bubblegum fallen on the floor. Jake laughed seeing her fall as well.

She got her face up and saw Finn clutching Aligheri's neck while Aligheri mumbled 'help me, mom!' in a choking voice. "No! Finn, please! That's our son!" Bubblegum said. Finn laughed menacingly, his clutch tightened as he said, "Bubblegum! ENOUGH calling this BASTARD our son! He's just a child YOU gave birth to after YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!". The words revealed everything to Aligheri. He looked at his mother, both with watery eyes. "How did you do all these... how could you've stabbed us in the back? How'd you even set the explosives around the kingdom?" Bubblegum asked after wiping away her tears. "Well, we knew we're too supervised to do anything so we got Rattleballs and your favourite butler to do it for us since they're our allies..." Nelo replied instead. Finn looked at Aligheri's eyes again as he said, "Maybe your whore mother should've told you about it sooner, because she's not gonna be able to apologize to you...".

Finn clutched Aligheri's neck tighter as Nelo casted some spell and touched the boy's forehead. Suddenly, Aligheri's body rotted and broke off as he grew smaller and smaller until what was left were just a living foetus. Bubblegum closed her mouth seeing what her son was turned into. She was punched to the side by Jake as he was joining Nelo and Finn. Nelo opened a portal and they escaped with Aligheri as a foetus and she was left laying unconscious there.


	11. Another Universe, another problem

**Chapter 11: Another Universe, another problem**

"No! Finn, please... NOOOO!" Bubblegum yelled as she woke up. She quickly noticed she had awakened from a dream. She looked around and noticed she was in an empty vault. The memory came back to her causing her to fall on her knees and cry in despair, pain and regret...

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake along with Nelo exited the portal and ended up somewhere unknown. "Hey, Nelo. Where the hell are we?", Jake asked while carrying the foetus in a cloth on his back. Finn was looking down as he saw that they were on a roof. But much to his excitement, the building they were on was in a city inhabited by humans! "Nelo... down there! They're all..." Finn didn't finish as Nelo cut in, saying, "Yes, bro. Those are all humans". Finn was totally hyperventilating before jumping down to speak to those humans. Jake pulled him back up and Nelo yelled, "Bro! Are you crazy?! We could've gotten into serious trouble!". "Why? I was just about to speak to the humans. That's all..." Finn stated. Nelo shook his head with his palm on his forehead before asking, " Do you guys remember Prince of Darkness, Mundus that I told y'all about?". Finn and Jake nodded so he explained, "Apparently due to me stealing the Nelo Angelo armor from him, the son of his rival that fell into Hell was able to defeat him. Actually, if I hadn't stolen the armor from him he won't be damaged from the fight against me". "Oh... So you've hurted him first before that other guy can so that the other guy can beat him?" he asked to Nelo who replied with a nod. "Like I said, he was probably beaten by 'that other guy' so he found a mortal body to reside in. In his mortal form he was able to rule this Limbo City through business, and is probably at that office over there..." Nelo explained as he pointed at a tall tower.

"That's not anything hard for us no more. I can stretch us all the way there," Jake said. Nelo stopped him from stretching and said, "Listen, we can't be seen or use any of our magics and powers here. Mundus might detect our energy and he'll drag us into Limbo!". "I thought you've said that we ARE in Limbo City?" Finn asked. "Well, this is just a normal Limbo City. Mundus has the power to drag anyone into a differently shaped and more hellish sort of Limbo. It exists in between space void itself and it's inhabited by thousands of powerful demons. I don't even know how to return to normal Limbo after we're trapped in the other one..." Nelo explained much to the other's dismay. They took the next 5 minutes devising plans to reach Mundus' office without being pulled into Limbo. Finn suddenly had an idea to use psychological approach. He sat down and began meditating while Nelo and Jake just watched in confusion.

Suddenly, the three of them were lifted by many butterflies surrounding them. "Whoa! Finn, what's going on?!" Nelo asked. "I'm using my Astral Beasts to send us there. Since psychological moves won't be detected by Mundus, it felt like a good idea!" the answer left Jake and Nelo both awestruck. So they were flown by hundreds of butterflies towards the Prince of Darkness' office.

* * *

**Phew! Again... That's another new chapter for y'all. Now I've decided to use Limbo City aspects and also Mundus from DmC: Devil May Cry. It'll make a nice gag on the next chapter. Hope y'all will enjoy the story. Don't forget to review!**


	12. An Eye for a Child

**Chapter** **12:** **An** **Eye** **for** **a** **Child**

A middle aged man was sitting on the chair in his office. The man wore a businessman suit, was bald and had white skin. He laughed slightly and said, "They've lost... The Nephilims failed...".

Suddenly, the glass behind him broke apart as three figures broke in. He couldn't quite make out who they were since there wasn't any specific energy from them. But he recognized one of them. "You! You've finally returned you illegitimate piece of shit!" he yelled to one of the men that trespassed his office. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten about me, Mundus..." Nelo replied. Mundus didn't waste any time, he just dragged them all into Limbo. The landscape of the office room changed as Mundus' table and chair moved further away. The walls were scrapping and changing textures into a more horrific scenery. Demons suddenly spawned and began to engage them. Finn called forth his retractable sword in the form of a battle axe and followed Nelo to battle the demons. Meanwhile, Jake was slithering through the halls like a snake. He sneaked behind Mundus when Nelo and Finn had finished battling the demons. They both tried to reach Mundus, but was stopped by the room changing more and more to stop them. When they were finally near Mundus' desk, Jake stopped Mundus from doing anything else by wrapping him up.

"Mundus! Call off all these things! The sons of Sparda are here! They're on their way upstairs, so you'd better listen to us!" Nelo said as he neared Mundus' desk. Mundus calmed himself and asked, "I can sense that there's something more you wanted than to tell me that. So get on with it!". Nelo was about to say something until Finn said, "We want to trade your middle eye for something else". Mundus was shocked at that request. He stood up, released himself from Jake's grasps and yelled, "What?! Are you crazy to think that I will give something that's very useful to you after what this thief did?". "This'd better be a proper trade...". Nelo looked at the demon lord before him and said, "I'm not giving back this armor because I'm linked with it now. But I've heard that your offspring was murdered by the sons of Sparda, so you might want this...". Finn showed the foetus and Mundus was shocked. "I can accept this fucking deal..." Mundus said as he removed the middle eye from his forehead. Jake looked away as he was overly disgusted. Mundus passed the eye to Nelo and he took the foetus. Finn was surprised after all that anger between Mundus and Nelo just faded away. "Maybe this fucked up guy lost his unborn child too..." Finn thought to himself. They couldn't take long to speak to Mundus as the Nephilims were nearing so Finn, Jake and Nelo left through a portal to return to their own dimension.

Mundus had just finished with ritual for his new child. Suddenly, two figures broke in through the front door. "Dante and Vergil! The Nephilims are back I see..." Mundus greeted them with a devilish smile. One of them wielded his broadsword while the other one wielded his katana. They couldn't advance any further as a figure came out from a foetus that could be seen inside a circle on Mundus' desk. But they are more shocked at what was yet to come...


	13. Make the fucking Wish!

**Chapter 13: Make the Fucking Wish!**

Finn and Nelo were once again leaving through a portal. They exited and found themselves back in Ooo. It wasn't such a pretty sight...

Ooo was like a wasteland, left in ruins as result of Lich's unleashed power. Although Jake had expected it to be devoid of life, five figures came out from under a cracked apart crystal dome. They're familiar though, because it was Huntress Wizard and her fucked up gang along with Bubblegum living there. Finn laughed at how they were after his ultimatum, 'left with only shit' as he says it. Nelo opened another portal and Jake ran through first. Finn joined in afterwards with Nelo. They were surprised seeing the Lich at the Land of the Dead! He was confronting Jay and Angela who were protecting Marceline. It seemed like the Lich had gotten Death out of his way. "Lich! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Finn yelled. Nelo went to the injured Death and gave him Mundus' middle eye. "Cool, you've got it. *cough* That'll look good at my demonic eye collection. Now here..." Death placed the item in his pocket and whispered the rest of his sentence to Nelo's ear.

Finn was battling the Lich as he was protecting his family. He used his weapon in the form of Fight King's sword to battle Lich. Jake decided to use his Dog Rage to help Finn. "Foolish human! You'll never get what you want! I'll destroy you first if I have to!" said the Lich as he fired green flames to Finn. Finn blocked and threw the sword that had changed into a spear form. The Lich dodged but Finn's speed gave a great benefit to him. He ran up to the Lich, summoned the spear back to him, changed it to a gauntlet and hyper-punched the Lich. The Lich fell backwards and got back to his feet when he saw Nelo opening a portal. Nelo escaped with Finn and Jake, but the Lich was eager to kill them so he just rushed after them. They arrived at Prismo's Time Room so Finn just rushed to find Prismo. Jake used his Dog Rage to the limit this time and tried to slow the Lich down.

Finn triple flipped into Prismo's Time room before Nelo and Jake were thrown in as well. "Remember the plan, Finn! Make the fucking wish, NOW!" Nelo told Finn as he saw the Lich about to come in. Knowing that the errand they ran for Death had made him get a chance for another wish from the wish master, he just said, "I wish time was rewinded! And our powers stays with us although we're back at the moment where me and Jake are making bacon pancakes before Bubblegum called me so she could rape me!". Prismo grinned and replied, "Done and done...".


	14. Intro to Finn's Bucket List

**Hello! Archwroter is back, readers! Here I am with Chapter 14! Sorry cuz' I haven't been to the story lately. Got busy with education and all those things. Now, I'm back so just read and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Intro to Finn's Bucket List**

"Finn, Finn! Please wake up!" the voice rang in Finn's eardrums, stirring him awake. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision before observing where he was at.

He and Jake were in the kitchen inside the tree Fort. There was a smell of burnt Bacon Pancakes in there. Jake woke up a few moments afterwards, looking at the people that woke him up. Lady Rainicorn and her pups were looking worried. She started speaking Korean, meaning that they got in when they smelled the pancakes on fire. Jake hugged his family with outstretched arms. As for Finn, he heard Marceline whom was playing her bass guitar, as she said, "Hey, can't handle the heat hero? Next time just get out of the kitchen...". "Marceline! You're alive!" Finn said as he jumped. "Of course I am, hero. Did you forget..." the rest of her sentence were cut off as he threw her bass guitar away and kissed her. It was a very deep kiss as Finn explored her mouth with his tongue. They broke apart, Marceline gasping for air and Finn hugging her tightly. "Why were you suddenly so affectionate, Finn?" she asked in confusion at his sudden behavior.

"Nothing. It already happened and it never did..." Finn said with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Marceline asked but Finn responded with another tight hug. Jake pulled them both into a great family hug between them all. Marcy and Lady were confused but still enjoyed the family hug. "Hey, break it up. That's too affectionate, guys. Besides, how could you leave a sibling out of it, Finn?" a voice alerted them. Nelo was suddenly seen sitting on another windowsill. Finn chuckled and stretched his vine-covered right arm pull Nelo into the hug. They all broke apart when Prismo was heard clearing his throat. A note suddenly materialized on the floor and Nelo picked it up. "Guys, I know you're happy for all these. But you need to finish this bucket list I made to make sure no events of your future past will repeat, and I gotta say y'all left mark in the Prince of Darkness' universe, heheh..." Prismo said before he chuckled. "What happened?" Nelo asked. Prismo replied, "The Sons of Sparda lost to his son, the being made from the foetus y'all gave him. So he reigned supreme without those Nephilims stopping him anymore... Well that's about it".

"Alright, thanks for the news Prismo. Now as for us..." Nelo said turning to Finn and Jake before saying, "We're doing this!". He pointed at 'Finn's bucket list' he was holding. They agreed but Marceline and Lady started asking questions out of the confusion they felt throughout the conversation with Prismo.


	15. Can't Lose you again

**Chapter 10: Can't Lose you again...**

Marceline sat beside Finn on the couch as she asked, "Finn, who is this guy? What's with your arm? And more importantly, what did Prismo just told you to do?". Finn wasn't paying attention at first because he was just pondering about what to explain to her.

In the end, he chose to lay it all down and said, "Okay, okay. This guy's my biological older brother, Nelo. He was the one who fixed my arm, giving nature powers from my Grass Blade. Also, he gave us many new abilities which we'll show later. And finally, Prismo told us to finish my bucket list here so all the events that happened won't ever happen in the first place". Lady and her pups were still puzzled, but Marceline understood half of what he said. "Guys, I know this'll be weird and peculiar but we NEED to finish that list now," Jake said. "Yup, Jake's got a point. The first thing on the list is... responding harshly to Bubblegum's call," Nelo agreed. Just as Nelo finished reading, the holo-pendant in Finn's pocket vibrated as a call came from PB. "Finn, I need your help..." PB said on the other line. Finn didn't bother listening as he yelled, "NO FUCKING WAY! No more, SICK BITCH! I know what you're up to. I'm not your knight anymore cuz' I've got a family now! Fuck of and stop disturbing my FUCKING life!". He slammed the pendant on the floor and stepped on it, crushing it apart. Everyone except Jake and Nelo were shocked and terrified by Finn's sudden change and anger.

"What's with you, Finn? Bonnie's our friend!" Marcy yelled at her boyfriend. "She's no friend. In the time period before I make a wish with Prismo to rewind time back to this period, she would call me there and when I arrive she'll knock me out and then rape me. When you found out that she had a baby out of raping me, you'll commit suicide which is exactly her fault! And I'll go crazy when you die and Ooo will be destroyed by me before I die..." he responded with tears in his eyes, much to her shock. Finn hugged her and kissed her lips softly before saying, "I can't lose you. Not again. I'll go crazy if I lost you again...". "Alright, next thing on the list! Destroy Candy Kingdom so the bitch won't have any further moves!" Nelo said to them. They arrived later at the Candy Kingdom, where the Gumball Guardians were suddenly alerted by their presence. They yelled 'Evil presence detected!' as they attacked. Jake triggered his Dog Rage Mode to battle them. Nelo and Finn battled the Banana Guards that attacked them. Nothing could stand a chance against them all with their unbelievable powers.

Marceline and Lady Rainicorn sat on the walls of the Candy Kingdom as they watched the rampaging forces of destruction. Lady was amazed by their new abilities, while Marceline stared at Finn thinking of what had said earlier.


	16. Pleased to See you Die

**Chapter** **16:** **Pleased** **to** **See** **you** **Die**

"Lady, do you believe what he said? Or do you think he just made up everything to sound cool? Like he's possessed or something?" Marceline asked as she stared at Finn. Lady Rainicorn rubbed her vampire friend's shoulder and said something in Korean. Marceline nodded and smiled as response.

Finn and Nelo took out the last line of Banana Guards and proceeded to the castle. Jake grabbed the two Gumball Guardians' heads and slammed them together, breaking them to pieces. Then he shrinked and followed after Finn and Nelo. Meanwhile, Bubblegum was hiding in her throne room. She had Rattleballs to guard her there. She thought that Finn won't be able to enter if she blocked her doors with layers of more metal doors. However, Nelo's Yamato proved more use when he used it to slice down every layers with a single cut. Bubblegum was shocked at their sudden entrance. "Game over, whore!" Finn said as he and his friends walked slowly towards her. Rattleballs jumped out of the shadows and tried to attack Finn. Finn dodged and Rattleballs stopped in front of PB. They thought they were up for a big fight against him, but Finn didn't expect him like so.

"Rattleballs, my ever so great friend... Would you like to see my past? Or maybe OURS?" Finn said as he locked his eyes with him. Suddenly, Rattleballs' sight went blurry and soon white. The events of Finn's future past played in his mind, including the part where he helped Finn set explosives around the Candy Kingdom. When he got his vision back, he jumped off into the shadows before anyone could see him. He reappeared behind Bubblegum's throne and had his sword protruding her from behind. Finn and his friends were grinning at the sight of their effortless kills. "He showed me everything, Princess. And for that, you must die..." Rattleballs said emotionlessly. Finn turned around and walked away, enjoying PB's slow and painful death. He was never so pleased seeing something die...

5 minutes later, they got out of the kingdom and regrouped with Marcy and Lady. Marcy hugged Finn and kissed him before saying, "Thank you, Finn. For doing this for me...". "I'll do anything for you... For us to be together. I love you..." Finn replied as he hugged her back. Afterwards, they rode on Jake's back to return home.


	17. Inferno and Frostbite

**Chapter** **17:** **Inferno** **and** **Frostbite**

Finn and his family were celebrating after PB's death and destruction of her kingdom. Finn was never so pleased seeing someone die before him, but the look on PB's face made it all so satisfying.

As they were partying, they noticed that Nelo was gone. They decided not to wonder so much, since they knew how vigilant Nelo had always been. He was actually sitting outside in his Chimera form, looking at the sunset. He had Finn's bucket list in hand as he awaited for their next step. Suddenly, he saw something fiery dashing at their direction. He quickly flew in and crashed through the window. "Finn! Jake! It's finally time for the next stuff on the list!" he said as soon as he's inside. "What was it, bro? Jake asked him back. "Finn must convince Flame Princess NOT to kill us all," as soon as he finished the sentence, a fireball burnt a part of the Tree Fort. A female voice was heard outside screaming, "Finn! Where's your fuckin' whore, huh?!". "Aww! Not this shit again! Let's just kill her now!" Finn said but Nelo protested. According to Finn's bucket list they need her to stop and agree to marry Cinnamon Bun back in the Fire Kingdom.

Finn quickly jumped out the window and confronted FP alone. "Flame, why were you doing this?" Finn asked her. "She took you away from me. I knew that I said I need some time alone and that we're not going out anymore, but you're not supposed to leave me for that bitch!" she responded while sobbing slightly. Finn felt like he was gonna snapwhen FP insulted Marcy, but kept his cool so that everything would go smoothly. He sighed before saying, "FP, I know you're sad cuz' I left you for her. But I love Marcy now. You said once that we couldn't be together because we're going to hurt each other, I understand it now. I've been hurt so bad whenever I was in love with you so I decided to stop my pain. The pain actually stopped when Marcy eased up that pain..." he said to her only to have her crying while on her knees. He stepped forward, held her shoulder and said, "The point is, now you're hurt because of love. Don't worry though, someone will always be there to ease up the pain. I know Cinnamon Bun would...". She slowly took in everything Finn said and processed it in her brain. Her flames grew dim and she hugged Finn, thanking him before saying goodbye and leaving.

Finn entered the Tree Fort and sat on the couch. Marcy that hid in the shadows to avoid FP's sunlight aura just now came out and hugged him. "Don't worry, hero. Girls come and go..." she said but he finished the sentence, "...but babes like you are here to stay...". Suddenly, the others came down carrying the Ice King. "Hey, lovebirds. While our hero here's busy outside, I flew out to capture this old fool" Nelo said to him. Marceline had a questioning look, as if she was asking 'what for?'. Nelo simply shrugged them off and placed his index finger on the Ice King's head. He chanted something and green energy flowed through him and into Ice King's crown. The crown was slowly drained of colour and power before cracking into grey pieces.

Once again, Simon Petrikov was back in his 30 year old form. Marcy was excited and hugged Simon as she had missed him so much. "You've grown up, Marcy..." Simon said to her. Finn asked, "You did the same trick again?". "Nah, this time all my magic energy from the Lich was used. I used them to defy the fuckin' crowns powers. Now it's defeated and left like shit... Both of em'... In other words, Simon's back! With no rapid aging deterioration or problems" Nelo explained. Marceline was overjoyed because Nelo helped the person she cared for. She hugged and thanked Nelo. "Don't mention it. You're my sister in law now right?" he said before they all broke into laughter.

* * *

**There you go, readers. Enjoyed the above chapter? Hope so, because Finn's actual final battle shall come soon... (Read and Review, readers!)**


	18. Happiness in the Bedroom

**Hello, readers. This my chapter that'll blow your mind. Warning, there are lemon scenes in this one. It's my first time writing a lemon, so hope it's good enough. Well, start reading and don't forget to review...**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Happiness in the Bedroom**

Everyone was having a happy night. After they finished the final thing in Finn's bucket list which was to save Simon, they began having the time of their life.

They made a party on the roof of the Tree Fort. They're party was solid and awesome. Nelo travelled to Mundus' dimension and grabbed some beer and vodka from Mundus. Now that Mundus became the supreme ruler without no one to defy him, he happily treated Nelo as an ally and was willing to welcome him warmly. Nelo retrieved those beers and vodkas, then he brought them to the party. At the party, Jake and Lady danced like hell as they wiggled around dancing all CRAZY. Jake Jr., TV and Viola were playing BMO on one side of the roof. Charlie and Kim Khil Wan were teleporting around and creating sparks for fireworks. Nelo was drinking beers as he ate the pies made by Neptr. He soon got drunk and passed out. Finn and Marceline drank a lot too and ended up drunken while cuddling with each other. When Finn seemed like he was about to pass out, Marcy shook him and said, "Wanna have some time with me? It'll be a happy time... promise,". Finn looked at her and saw her making a cute puppy face. Then Jake and the passed out Nelo gave the thumbs up for Tier-15. A portal even opened and Prismo, Cosmic Owl, Glob Gob Grod Grob, Abraham Lincoln, Death and Peppermint Butler could be seen giving their thumbs up before the portal disappeared. He turned to Marcy and smirked as he said, "Guess that's a green light, huh?".

Marceline pulled Finn into his bedroom downstairs before throwing him on the bed. She was wearing some sort of leather jacket so she removed them slowly as she gave him a seductive look. He also removed his hoodie and shirt, showing his abs. Then she removed her tank top and jeans, showing her beautiful body in her black undergarments. She held one of her bra laces and slowly pulled it with another seductive look on her face. Suddenly, Finn jumped and kissed her passionately. He pulled her down to the bed and ended up laying on top of her before saying, "You're so fuckin' sexy, Marcy...". He planted another passionate kiss before lowering down to her neck. She moaned as he kissed and licked her neck at her bite mark. When he stopped, he looked at her with a seductive smirk and gave her love bites. She moaned a little more as she clawed slowly onto his back. When she was off guard, Finn swiftly removed her bra and lowered his kiss. With one hand cupping and squeezing her other breast, he kissed her erect nipple. He played it with his tongue as his hand squeezed her other breast hardly. Marcy couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Suddenly, Finn took his approach and lowered his other hand to her panties. He held the lace and began lowering his kiss some more until it reached her womanhood. He swiftly removed her panties and threw them away. She shivered as Finn licked her womanhood and explored every part of her feminine beauty. Every explored part would make her moan loudly. After he finished, she turned the tables by removing his jeans and underwear before licking his manhood. She took it deep in and enjoyed the very taste of Finn's hard, erected manhood. When he finally felt his limits, he lifted her and pushed her on the bed while laying on top of her, missionary style. He held her wrists and kissed her neck as he thrusted his hard manhood in her wet womanhood. He entered her slowly and finally picked up the pace as they rocked each other with the bed. "Fuck! Oh fuck me, hero... FUCK!" she yelped in pleasure. "Finn... I'm gonna..." Marcy whispered and Finn responded, "Do it, baby. Me too...". He gave her another great thrust, she began to cum and so did he. They gave a final moan as Finn thrusted in deep, one final time.

They laid on the wet bed, side to side. "Mmm... Thanks Marcy..." Finn said before kissing her softly. "I love you, Finn..." Marcy said as she hugged his abs. Finn held her and replied, "Love you too, Marcy... Forever".


	19. Battle of Two Immortals

**Chapter 19: Battle of Two Immortals**

Finn woke up to a nude Marceline laying beside him. He moved a few strands of her hair so he could see her beautiful face. He was actually glad they did it last night. Suddenly she stirred from her sleep and yawned, stretching out her arms.

"How long have you been staring?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Not long actually..." he responded as he hugged her tightly. They started kissing again but broke apart when Nelo was heard yelling for everyone to wake up. They groaned and got dressed before climbing upstairs to the roof. When they got up, they were shocked seeing Jake and Lady wrapped around each other. Their Rainicorn pups were sleeping on BMO while Neptr was seen trying to wake them up. Nelo was wide awake, staring at a sign of imminent doom. "What's up, Nelo? Why did you wake us all up?" Finn asked after everyone was confirmed awake. "I didn't see it, guys... An actual final thing on Finn's bucket list..." Nelo said without moving his head. Jake groggily asked, "What're you talking about? I thought you said we're all done?". Nelo lifted the bucket list and pointed at a writing at the lower left corner of it. "It says, 'P. S. The last thing to be done is to eliminate the Lich forever. He'll be there after a week. Good luck..." as soon as he finished speaking, a mushroom-shaped explosion detonated not too far from where they were. Knowing the danger they're facing, they all rushed to where the explosion came from. Nelo set a spell to shield their minds from the Lich's hypnotic powers. They confronted the Lich who seemed to be using all the unholy magic that came from the radioactive wastes under the Candy Kingdom's old site. "Ah, Finn. You think because you rewind time I won't have the powers you told me to have? You're only half right, human! I still have the memory of where to get my powers! There are some perks you never knew!" The Lich said before laughing evilly.

Finn called forth his retractable sword in the form of his shining gold sword. "Everyone stay clear of the battlefield! This is my battle..." Finn said as he stepped forward. Everyone tried to stop him, but he's confident. "Finn, I love you. Don't do this! I don't want to lose you!" Marcy said worriedly. Finn smiled and said, "I love you too, so don't worry. I don't wanna lose you and our children too...". Marcy was shocked at the statement. Finn kissed her one last time and went forth to battle. Finn rushed and engaged the Lich. Finn swung his sword lightning fast but every attack was dodged. The Lich gave a claw uppercut only to have Finn back flip out of the way. The Lich then launched green meteors on Finn. Finn dodged every each one and nearly got hit by one. Finn tried to rush and stab the Lich but he created an infernal twister of green flames to stop him. Finn fell back and quickly got up. He was slightly burnt and felt groggy from the flaming impact. "Fuck! Fuck you, Lich!" Finn cursed at the unholy being. The Lich laughed and said, "Foolish human! I'm as powerful as the deities themselves! You'll never be able to... Wait, what the?". The Lich noticed that all his energy including the source were being drained out. Nelo was seen on one knee with his blade stabbed onto the ground, every energy being drained into him. Nelo felt ultimate pain as the unholy energy surrounded him and absorbed into him. After a great green twister surrounding him cleared out, Nelo fell limp on the ground. The Lich fell on his knees as well as his energy being left only a small bit. Finn saw his older brother sacrificing himself to help him, so he got angered. "Lich! I'll kill you!" Finn cried as he rushed at the Lich with his retractable sword in gauntlet form. He uppercut the Lich high into the air and jumped along. The Lich fired three green fireballs at Finn but Finn was slick. He turned his gauntlet to a shield and blocked the fireballs before turning it to a whip to pull the Lich to him and kicked him down to Earth. An earthquake happened when he turned his whip into a hammer to smack the Lich. Finn who was panting after his rapid heavy attack decided to walk away, but The Lich still breathed and stood up. Nelo slowly awakened and threw Finn his green Yamato that had been full of drained unholy energy. Finn caught it and looked at Nelo who gave a nod before he passed out again. Finn roared out a battle cry as he rushed at the Lich and stabbed him, blowing him to billion pieces with an unleashed blast of unholy energy from Nelo's green Yamato.

After the blast carried itself and the Lich into space, everything turned back to normal. Nelo whom had passed out was carried by Jake while Marceline and Finn followed the others back home...


	20. It will all go Nicely

**Chapter 20: It will all go Nicely...**

"Jay! Angela! Lunch time! Get inside now!" Marceline called out the window of the kitchen. Two 10 years old children that were playing swords stopped playing.

The boy who wore Finn's bear hat with a black hoodie and jeans, having black hair and red eyes, along with his little sister who wore Marceline's gray dress and having gold hair along with red eyes, cheered as a response. "Yay! Lunch Time!" they cheered as they fist bumped. "Okay, kids. Go get your father. He's in the forest..." Marcy told them as she chuckled. In the forest, Finn was having sword practice with Nelo Angelo in the forest. He retracted the sword he held with his now-mechanical right arm. Nelo Angelo returned to normal form, and he could be seen with a scar across his right eye. Suddenly, the children came on and tackled Finn to the ground. "Dad, time for lunch! Come on!" Jay said to him. "Bring Uncle Nelo too, Dad!" Angela continued. Finn agreed and followed home.

When Finn and Nelo reached the Tree Fort, Jake, Lady and the pups along with Simon and Hunson Abadeer was there. That was how they were everyday. Ever since that final battle, no threats had returned to Ooo. Finn is now living a happy and perfect life among his family and the citizens of Ooo. Furthermore, his life will be perfect in Ooo and in the Land of the Dead as well since Death and the other deities were like their best friends now.

"It will all go nicely..." Finn thought to himself as he enjoyed his happy life.

* * *

**There you go readers. The final chapter of the story and also the great ending of the Finn, Jake and Nelo saga. I'm done with this story and I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'm already having ideas for future fanfics. Keep an eye out for my stories! :-D**


End file.
